dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Vegeta (KidVegeta)
King Vegeta (ベジータ王, Bejīta-ō) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first saga and is introduced in the chapter "Prologue". King Vegeta is also featured as the protagonist in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Personality and Canon History Please visit the canon page to see all about King Vegeta's canon appearance and character. As the usage of King Vegeta in The Forgotten and The Great War is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History 'The Great War' King Vegeta is introduced as the prideful leader of a small tribe. He is one of the most vocal proponents of eradicating the . At first, not many Saiyans are allied with him, but through cunning and power, Vegeta slowly unites his race against the Tuffles. Notable feats of his rise to power include defeating Nappa, who was widely considered to be the most ruthless and brutal tribal leader; as well, his defeat of Zhukin, a Saiyan who controlled the majority of his race's territory, solidified Vegeta's rise to complete power. After defeating Zhukin, Vegeta assumes the title of King Vegeta to openly mock the Tuffle way of governing. King Vegeta then leads his race against the Tuffles, and often fights on the front lines. His power grows to be unequaled throughout the conquests. It is King Vegeta who discovers that the Tuffle are hiding the moon behind a projection shield so that the Saiyans can't transform; and it is also King Vegeta who removes that shield, and eventually leads his people, in their Great Ape forms, to fully destroy the Tuffle race. Thereafter, he formally becomes King of the planet, even having the planet named after him. 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgoten' 'Prince Vegeta Saga' King Vegeta is the king of the entire Saiyan race and father of his son, Prince Vegeta . King Vegeta is also the leader of the Saiyan Army. It was King Vegeta's idea that, with enough training, the two children would be able to surpass him and eventually Frieza. But fearful of Nappa's inability to keep secrets, King Vegeta kept this thought to himself. Indeed, Layeeck didn't even learn of it until the very day Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta. But the King's charisma was able to convince even his paranoid friend that attacking Frieza, that making a final stand was the only way to regain the honor that the tyrant so callously took from them. Needless to say, they both died pretty pathetically. A notable trait of King Vegeta is his fierce protection of his son. While this may not be immediately evident in their subtle interactions, this was one of the large motivators for King Vegeta to attack Frieza. Techniques * * * * Royal Galick * Dispersing Blast Trivia *King Vegeta is the first character introduced both The Forgotten and The Great War. *Despite being the strongest and most powerful Saiyan up to his death, King Vegeta rarely showcases that power in The Forgotten. The only time he does in this series is in his brief fight against Frieza in which he dies immediately. *King Vegeta's theme is Uprising. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Canon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Saiyan Warriors